hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua Sapphire
Sapphire is a Crystal Gem and an original Gemsona made by BlueWhiteLight. Appearance Debut Sapphire has a build like any other Sapphire. She has light blue hair and an even lighter skin. Her uniform is light blue with a darker light blue band with a triangle through it which is supposed to resemble a star. A lighter coloured star is shown on her chest. Her skirt covers her legs and is light blue. Her gemstone is located on the top of her head. Personality Aqua Sapphire is described as being funny and cautious. She doesn't really like telling people predictions unless the predictions are really important. History She was created in Earth. She came out with Red Jasper with the powers of changing the colour of herself and the surrounding environment. This was regarded as Off-Coloured by Homeworld and Sapphire was due to be shattered as soon as she emerged. Sapphire arrived with several Amethysts surrounding her, preparing for execution. Turquoise saved her and fought off the Amethyst guards and even fused with Sapphire as Cavansite to fight off the Amethyst guards. Sapphire joined the rebellion ever since. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Hidden Crystal Gems * When fused with Turquoise, they form Cavansite. * When fused with Turquoise and Red Jasper, they form Cobalt Aura. * When fused with Rose Water Opal, they form Tanzanite. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Sapphire is able to see the future to some extent. * Hydrokinesis: When scared or upset, Sapphire forms a pool of water around her. * Chromakinesis: Sapphire can change the colour of her gemstone and surrounding areas due to being a colour change Sapphire. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: Sapphire can summon a gauntlet. Relationships Turquoise Turquoise and Sapphire are really close friends. They play video games with Red Jasper and end up having fun. Rose Water Opal She and Rose Water Opal are best friends and hang around often. Jet She and Jet get along well. They even consider themselves as siblings. Sometimes they may annoy and argue with each other but it ends happily in the end. Ruby (Nose Gem) Ruby annoys her and other gems too much. Prasiolite Sapphire hates her and avoids her as much as she can. Trivia * Her instrumental theme has chimes. * Aqua Sapphire is a colour-change Sapphire. ** She perfers to stay one colour, which she chose aqua, hence the name "Aqua Sapphire", and would only use her Chromakinesis in emergencies. * She is the gemsona of Amdogg119. Gemology * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstones Category:A to Z Category:Sapphires Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Aqua Sapphires